Battlefield: Bad Company
Battlefield: Bad Company is a first person shooter game developed by EA DICE for the ''Battlefield series, and is the eighth entry into the series. The game is set in the modern period of World War III, while also having a prologue mission set in World War II. '''Campaign '''''Setting Plot Missions WWII * Prologue: '''Operation Aurora - Japan '''WWIII * M1: '''Welcome to Bad Company - Russia * '''M2: '''Crossing Over - Russia * '''M3: '''Par for the Course - Russia * '''M4: '''Crash and Grab - Russia * '''M5: '''Air Force One - Russia * '''M6: '''Ghost Town - Russia * '''M7: '''Sangre Del Toro - Middle East * '''M8: '''Acta Non Verba - Middle East * '''M9: Heart of Darkness - Brazil * M10: '''Upriver - Brazil * '''M11: '''Heavy Metal - Brazil * '''M12: '''High Value Target - Brazil * '''M13: '''Zero Dark Thirty - Brazil * '''M14: '''Force Multiplier - Brazil * '''M15: '''No One Gets Left Behind - Brazil * '''M16: Unwelcome Guest - Mexico * M17: Follow My Lead - Mexico * M18: Surprise Delivery - Mexico * M19: Hot Reception - Mexico * M20: '''Cold War - Russia * '''M21: '''Snow Blind - Russia * '''M22: '''Crack the Sky - Russia * '''M23: '''Airborne - Russia '''Characters Bad Company * Private Preston Marlowe * Sergeant Samuel Redford * Private George Howell Jr. * Private Terrance Sweetwater * Private Bobby Sanders * Flight Sergeant Emmett Flynn * Commander Juliet Green Antagonists * James Walsh * Arkady Kirelenko * Hamid Al-Bashir Marine Raiders * Thomas Walsh * Owens * McGee * Faraday Maps US Army vs Soviet Red Army * Andes Mountains * Amazon River * Valparaiso * Port Valdez * Arica Harbor * Harvest Day * Nelson Bay * Isla Inocentes * Laguna Presa * Panama Canal * End of the Line * Over and Out * Ascension * Deconstruction * Final Ignition * Valley Run * Arabian Desert * Sinai Oasis * Sea of Japan Factions Friendly * United States Marine Corps Enemy * Soviet Red Army * Iranian Revolutionary Army * Imperial Japanese Army (Prologue) Overview Game Play The game is a first person shooter in which players, assuming the roles of infantry soldiers, use and fire guns to battle enemies, while also utilizing melee attacks with a knife. The game heavily mixes both action and adventure, while also utilizing strategy and tactical elements. Players create and join squads and must use team work and strategy, along with basic FPS fighting to complete objectives. The health system is a now different from previous games, as instead of a health bar, the health system is now a rechargeable system where the player's health will automatically recharge when not taking any damage. Game Types * Rush * Conquest * Conquest Assault * Team Deathmatch * Squad Deathmatch * Capture the Flag * King of the Hill * Line Assault * Elimination * Domination * Objective Mode Weapon Attachments * Sights - ** Red Dot Sight ** ACOG Sight * Barrel - ** Grenade Launcher ** Bayonet ** Grip * Mod - ** Extended Magazines Classes and Weapons Medic * America ** Primary - '''M16A2, M4 Carbine, SCAR-H, L85A2 ** '''Secondary - '''M9, M67 Frag, Medikit, Knife * '''Russia ** Primary - '''AK-74m, AKM, Galil IMI, AEK-971 ** '''Secondary - '''MP 443, M67 Frag, Medikit, Knife ''Support'' * '''America ** Primary - '''Minimi SAW, M60, M240 ** '''Secondary - '''M9, M67 Frag, SMAW, Knife * '''Russia ** Primary - '''PKM, RPD, Type 88 ** '''Secondary - '''MP 443, M67 Frag, PF 98, Knife ''Engineer'' * '''America ** Primary - '''MP5, Calico M960, W1200, M4 Benelli ** '''Secondary - '''M9, M67 Frag, Repair Tool, Explosives, Knife * '''Russia ** Primary - '''AKS-74u, PP-19, T194, Saiga-12 ** '''Secondary - '''MP 443, M67 Frag, Repair Tool, Explosives, Knife ''Scout'' * '''America ** Primary - '''M21, M40, R700 ** '''Secondary - '''M9, M67 Frag, Claymore, Knife * '''Russia ** Primary - '''Dragunov SVD, G22 ** '''Secondary - '''MP 443, M67 Frag, Claymore, Knife ''Operation Aurora'' * M1911 * Nambu * Thompson * M1 Garand * BAR * Arisaka * Type 100 * Type 99 * Type 92 '''Vehicles American * Tanks - ** M1 Abrams * Ground Vehicles - ** Humvee ** LAV-25 * Air Craft - ** F-16 Eagle ** AH-64 Apache ** UH-60 Blackhawk Russian * Tanks - ** T-90 * Ground Vehicles - ** GAZ 2975 ** BTR 90 * Air Craft - ** Sukhoi SU 35 ** Mi 28 ** Mi 24 Operation Aurora * Type 95 Kurogane * Type 97 Chi-Ha * F4U Corsair * A6M Zero * A6M2-N * Kaichu Sub Trivia Category:Battlefield Category:Games